Changes
by Bookworm10009
Summary: After One of Annabeth's best friends die she runs away finds new friends and a family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Annabeth's pov

* * *

I was walking over to my friend Thalia's house Where Luke and her were supposed to be. My phone started to ring and I got ityour and it said (Annabeth=italics, Thalia=bolwhat what do you want?

**I was going to tell you I'm going to the store**

_k see ya_

**see ya later**

I walked another two blocks and saw Thalia and her dad left to go to the grocery store to pick up snacks for our movie night.

I found the key in the flower pot and unlocked the door. One thing about Thalia's dads house is it had statues of him everywhere and he had lightning bolt stairs where the steps were shaped out of lightning bolts, he had a grayish-bluish scepter shaped out of a cylinder and shotlayers the shape of lighting bolts.

I walked up the stairs to the movie room and didn't see Luke then I went to Thalia's room Luke wasn't there, I went to study and screamed. In the floor lie Luke with cuts on his wrist a wound on his armpit and a knife thrust through his heart.

I backed away and I ran outside taking a couple detours to throw up and finally got outside. I grabbed my phone called the cops and told them what had happened through stuttering breaths.

They said they'd bring the cops right away. After five minutes Thalia and her dad pulled up the cops right behind them Thalia ran over tomore and asked me what happened. She looked at me and tears ran down her face.

WHY! She cried and shook her fist at the sky. The cops walked into the house and did everything cops 's dad told me to go home and he drove me there. I walked through the door and mom asked me if that as me. Yes I answered back. She came through the kitchen door and looked at my tear stained face. What's the matter honey? she asked. Luke died will everyone stop asking. She looked at me sympathy in her eyes.

Please review and flames excepted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing

* * *

After I stormed up to my room from yelling at my mom I got the picture of me,Thalia, and Luke at the carnival last year. I was 10, Thalia 13, like duke 14. I cryed into my pillow for the rest of the night not eating dinner and ignoring all sounds. Finally at twelve o' clock I fell asleep and had nightmares about bloodied knives.

I woke up at ten o' clock and pain hit me in the heart. I wondered how Thalia felt. I started to cry again and got my phone to call Thalia and see how she was doing it rung for a couple minutes and Thalia picked up. "Hey Thalia what are you doing." " what am I doing oh I'm superwoman killing Barbie" she said sarcastically." " sorry I said I'm just stressed and mad that's all" "Annabeth I've got to go meet at the park. Okay talk to you later I said.

I told my mom where I'm going and walked out the door.

When I got to the park I saw Thalia standing in front of the woods. She waved me over.

I looked around, since we live in California the park was Packed.

Hey Thalia. Hey Annabeth Thalia's face was tear stained and red. So I wanted to tell you we should run away. What I yelled, yeah we have Nothing to live for here. I thought for a minute, okay I agree but we leave in three days ok. I also agree meet me here in three days.

Review flames excepted


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Annabeth's pov thanks for reviewing.

* * *

After I got home I grabbed a bookbag and put in a Knife(Luke gave me), canned food, small pots and pans that aren't heavy and are small, two hundred dollars, extra clothes, waterproof lighters and matches, a notebook and two pens, books, a phone and a wireless charger, an ipod and charger, my laptop my uncle gave me, and finally a scrapbook with pictures of me family and friends. I took the book bag and shoved it into my closet hidden behind clothes and shoes.

I grabbed my home phone off of my desk and called Thalia to ask her what she was doing but decided not to. I grabbed my diary and don't make fun of me everyone has thought about having a diary at least once. I grabbed a blue ink pen and started to write about what I was doing in three days and Luke dying, I drew a frowny face beside the sentence. I also put that in my bookbag and zipped it up.

My home phone on my desk started to ring I answered it. Hey Annabeth what are you doing. It was Thalia, nothing I just got my stuff together. Oh you did I'm getting my ready to and I was thinking we should leave tonight because we're both ready to leave. Yeah sure Thalia that's actually a good idea in case our mom or dad might find out. Yeah so meet me in the park tonight same place as today around eleven o' clock. Okay see you later.

After dinner, salad, gumbo, and brownies for dessert alongside mint tea mom told me to get ready for bed. After I closed the door I ran and put a pair of jeans a t- shirt and a jacket on. I put on tennis shoes grabbed my bag and put in the water bottle I brung upstairs in it. I grabbed a piece of rope opened a window and threw it outside and tied it to my bed post. I grabbed a longer piece of rope and tied it on my waste. I grabbed the piece I threw outside the window and started to climb down.

I jumped after two feet off the ground and started to run torwards the park.

Once I got there I waited on Thalia. I heard footsteps andurge Thalia running torwards me. She slowed down to a stop and we both started to walk. So Annabeth we should go to new York, our parents would never guess we're going there. I pondered this for a while. Yeah we should they would never find us in that big city either. Yeah, I looked at Thalia and could barely see her with all her black on.

After we got ten miles away from the park we saw the airport. Hey Thalia don't you have that I.d that your dad gave you for those planes. Yeah I do actually let's show them and we can take a Plane that your dad owns. We started walking to the airport.

Please review flames excepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing

* * *

Me and Thalia walked into the airport and went to the ticket counter. Thalia showed the I.d card to the ticket lady she nodded to me and Thalia and pointed to the charts that show the time of deporting. It said New York 12:00. We had to wait an thirty minutes.

Thalia I was just thinking of my Knife, what about my knife. Oh dad doesen't care about that, and we have first class since my dad owns this place. Ok that's good. I got out my phone and started to play temple run. After twenty five minutes we had to go get on the plane.

When we got on we put our bags beside us. A lady who gives us food and drinks came by and asked us if we needed anything, Thalia got root beer and chips, I got a latte and cookies. We got a movie, Thalia scary movie and me warm bodies (I want to see that it reminds me of Percy and Annabeth).

After we finished our movies we fell asleep.

At twelve o'clock the pilot said we had reached our destination and to please buckle up. We did so. After we landed we grabbed our bags and stepped off.

Please review flames accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's pov chapter 5

* * *

After we got off the plane and walked into the got a snack of coke and a hamburger ( never been to an airport so... Yeah) . We walked outside and heard horns honking and people walking around. I had only been to new York once before when I was little. We walked and got a taxi to central park.

We got there and saw People running and walking or riding bikes.

We walked across a bridge and into another part of the walked up behind us and we turned around. Are you all alone she asked. She had brown hair and kind brown eyes. We nodded. My names sally

Sorry it's short trying to hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

After we met Sally she took us to her house. Her son was at his friend Grover's house. She showed us her house and said she had a husband or Paul Blofis. She took us to the room we were going to stay in it had a bunk bed and blue,black, and gray walls. Thalia wanted the bottom bunk since she's scared of heights. Mrs. Jackson said we can settle down and she'll call us down for dinner.

Thalia had been quiet so I asked her what was the matter. She started to cry into her hands. I wanted tell you Annabeth I really did b... But Luke killed himself. What? I said to her he wouldn't do it and how would you know? Because he told me his weak spot he stabbed himself in the armpit and his weak spot is his he must be a dumb ass to do that I said. Well he was depressed you saw his wrist he must have got the idea to kill himself.

Sally started to call us we walked out of the room and down the stairs. Girls I would like you to meet my son percy. And I looked at the most handesome person I have ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though I'm eleven and I'm guessing percy's twelve he's really cute. He had beautiful sea green eye's and messy black hair that I wanted to run my hands through. After our trance I noticed Percy was also staring at me. Percy shook me and Thalia's hands. Sally said Percy Annabeth, Annabeth Percy, and the same thing with Thalia.

Dinner was also ready, we had had sushi and other Chinese foods. Mom Percy said you don't know how to fix this, I know I ordered it Sally replied. Mrs. Jackson you are a trickster I like you. We like you Thalia said. And Percy who's your dad, poesidon Jackson Thalia started choking on her sushi sally your my aunt. Thalia grce how did I not know this. We all looked around and started to laugh.

We all watched a movie clash of the titans. After it went off we retired to bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry the last chapters are crappy I do them on my phone because my computer isn't working and Thanks for reading and reviewing

* * *

After me and Thalia woke up we went downstairs and saw no one was awake. _"we"_ made breakfest by meaning we I mean me, Thalia is so lazy if the world ended she would be asleep. I made waffles, toast, scrambled eggs, and ornge juice. After breakfast was done, a man I think is Paul, Sally and Percy. Sally looked at me and said " thank you but you didn't have to do this". Oh it's fine Sally I like to fix breakfast. We ate breakfast and carried on a convesation about academic things like math, social studies and mythology. After we finished I put the dishes in the dish washer and everyone else divided out of the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs took a shower and put on a gray t- shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I grabbed my wallet put on a sweater and ran downstairs and told Sally I was going to go somewhere she said that was okay. I ran out the door and ran into someone. It was Percy. He smirked at me and held a hand out to help me up, I declined it and got up all by myself. His smirk faded and he said, oh look Miss independent fell down. Oh go fall in a hole and die and let your corpse be eaten by vultures after your body has finnally came up from underground I said. Oh and let spiders come into you room at night and let them eat you he said. That almost made tears come out of my eyes because when I was little I was staying with my dad and step mom spiders came into my room and I had bites all over. I ran and went outside the building and ran to my favorite place in the world.

* * *

Percy is OOC in alot of the chapters that are coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating soon

* * *

**Annabeth's pov**

I walked down the hall went to the stairs and out of the building. I jogged to a near Starbucks and the fresh aroma of coffee crept it's way into my nose. I went to the cash register and ordered an Espresso macchiato. I exchanged $4.78 for my coffee. I walked out of Starbucks and went into a nearby store. They had jeans, shorts, t-shirts, jackets, shoes, and dresses. I walked to the jeans and shorts section, there were denim pair of short shorts and a tan pair that I grabbed. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans with many holes in them. I looked at the t-shirts I got black, grey, and blue. I went to the cash register, it was $98. 75. I grabbed the bags, walked out checked my watch twelve thirty, I walked back to Sally's house.

I changed my clothes into the tan pair of short shorts and a black t-shirt I already had with a swimsuit underneath. I went to the indoor pool and saw Thalia there swimming in the pool with Percy, a boy dressed all in black sitting at the edge and a girl with almond brown hair braided down her back. I watched them from a corner and they played like a family.

I walked and sat down by the boy with all black. He looked over, him and Thalia were the perfect match they wore all black and were intimidating. "Who are you"? he asked. "Annabeth Thalia's friend". He nodded and looked back at the people in the pool "I'm Nico" he finally said, I looked around analyzing and saw two people walking in holding hands. I recognized them immediately, it was Grover and Juniper old friends. They saw me and ran straight towards me, we exchanged hugs. Thalia already got out and tackled them down, "still have your strength Thalia" they both choked out. I sat back next to Nico, Percy and the other girl looked up at the commotion we were making. I noticed they were making out while Thalia wasn't splashing them with water. I leaned and whispered in Nico's ear "do they always make out". "Every chance they get" he said back. We both started laughing. We all walked up to the Percy's apartment. We went to a room and got dressed. I put on a t-shirt and jeans. We walked to a hamburger place, ate and went to the mall.

I immediately ran to Barnes and Noble and grabbed Maximum ride Book One two and three. I paid walked out and went to a bench read a few chapters in the first book. I got up seeing everyone was here and finished shopping, no actually Percy and Calypso (Percy's girlfriend) weren't here yet. "Probably making out" I mumbled under my breath. I got up and stormed off looking for them I've waited for an hour it isn't going to be two. I looked in all shops except for Abercrombie and Fitch. I walked in and saw them sitting in on a couch her sitting on his lap making out with him. I put on my most nerdy voice and walked up and said "excuse me but you need to shop or leave you've been sucking each other's faces off for an hour". They jumped up startled and looked at me angrily. Calypso rolled her eyes, and Percy gave me a death glare. I walked off smirking at my job well done.


End file.
